


Sing to Me

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing and Singing, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Karaoke, M/M, More Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: Asahi, Kisumi, Makoto, & Haru go out to karaoke for Makoto’s birthday. To Haru’s dismay Kisumi gets Makoto drunk despite his best efforts, and evenworse,they convince Makoto to sing a certain song that under normal circumstances he’d sing only for Haru…alone.In which poor Haru gets embarrassed a lot, and does a little secret signing of his own, just for Makoto.[Based off an actual song sung by Tattsun lol]
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Sing to Me

**Author's Note:**

> It’s…still November? Orz lol In my defense I had no idea that this fic I just _happened_ to want to write next just _happened_ to involve Makoto’s birthday and I did _not_ leave enough time at all to meet that deadline so. Oops. XD
> 
> **If you only read one thing** in this epic note, please listen to this (over 10-year-old) song:[ _Ai no Wonderer._](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Dm_WSwuolwHidrD8F4gQGO8P5lV4KQlY/view?usp=sharing) It makes the story so much funnier if you hear the song. (Also, it is my translation in the story, just in case you try to find it, though I did leave any weird English words/spelling as they are in the song) 
> 
> So a brief story time (because I feel the need to explain this one lol): the last time I was in Japan, years ago, I walked into one of the anime stores and heard this song. It was quiet and I couldn’t hear it super well, but I could hear it was Tattsun singing in his “Makoto voice” so I was immediately like _‘Ooh what’s this now,’_ and then I heard him say something about ‘sexy’ and I was like _‘WHAT IS THIS NOW’_ lol so luckily this and a few paltry lyrics were enough to go on to find the song, and once I had returned I was fully expecting to hear this song that sounded like Makoto being sexy…and it 1000000% sounded like _drunk_ Makoto trying to be sexy, which spouted immediate story plot and headcanons with [tunamayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunamayo/pseuds/tunamayo) lolol. 
> 
> So yeah, story. Also I did not look carefully into when _Tarzan_ came out vs the hypothesized age of baby MakoHarus so just roll with me XP
> 
> And finally, probably second most important, is I want to explain how karaoke works in Japan. In Japan, you go to a karaoke place and you rent a private, sound-proof room to sing with just you and your friends. There are little touch screen machines on the table you can pass around to select songs, and they come up in order on the TV screen to sing. There’s also a phone on the wall in the room you can use to call and order food/drinks, and they’ll bring them to your room. Hopefully this helps the plot and setting be more clear to everyone :D
> 
> Alright shutting up, ENJOY!

\---((Flashback: Haru & Makoto, 8 years old))---

**_BOOM._ **

****

The thunder outside roared so loudly it shook the window in Haru’s bedroom. Makoto, who was spending the night, had long since abandoned any façade of bravery and had forsaken his own futon for the safety of Haru’s. Haru had one arm draped over Makoto’s back, so he felt every time Makoto shivered and shook at each new peal of thunder. Haru watched Makoto with concern. Makoto clutched at the front of Haru’s nightshirt, and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Haru heard the tiniest whimper escape his lips, and he frowned. This was not okay. He wanted to help Makoto; he wanted him to feel less scared, he wanted to comfort him. But how? What could he do?

Haru’s brows furrowed as he tried to think of a solution. Whenever his mom knew that he was scared, she would sing to him; Haru always felt better afterwards. Maybe he could sing to Makoto…? But what could he sing? He paused in thought, trying to think of a song that’d convey to Makoto what he was thinking while also assuaging his fears. He didn’t know that many songs, but after he thought a while longer he finally remembered one he thought might help. Haru was no singer…but he’d sing for Makoto.

Haru shimmied his free hand between them and gently reached forward to brush Makoto’s cheek, getting his attention. _“Come stop your crying, it’ll be alright,”_ he sang quietly, quickly breaking eye contact once he began—this was _so_ embarrassing.

_“Just take my hand, hold it tight,”_ Still without looking, Haru let go of Makoto’s cheek and held out his hand for Makoto; Makoto let go of his chest to grasp it tightly. His grip was shaky but firm, and Haru found the strength he needed to continue in their joined hands. He looked up at Makoto then, continuing, _“I will protect you from all around you; I will be here, don’t you cry.”_

_“For one so small, you seem so strong; my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can’t be broken; I will be here, don’t you cry.”_ Makoto had stopped shaking now, giving his full attention to Haru’s song instead of the storm. Pleased that his idea appeared to be working, Haru’s voice gained a little more confidence as he sang the refrain:

_“‘Cuz you’ll be in my heart,_

_Yes, you’ll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forevermore._

_You’ll be in my heart, no matter what they say._

_You’ll be in my heart, always.”_

_“Always,”_ he whispered at the end, and Makoto kept staring at him in silent wonder even as the storm continued to rage on outside the window.

After another beat, Haru’s embarrassment could take the silence no longer. “Do you feel better?” he mumbled, breaking eye contact once again.

He looked back up again when he saw Makoto’s bright smile out of the corner of his eye. “I do, Haru-chan! Thank you,” he said, green eyes twinkling with gratitude and another emotion that Haru couldn’t quite define. Nevertheless, that expression filled Haru with the desire to continue to protect Makoto like this—and also with the desire to tell him so.

He squeezed Makoto’s hand before he made his Important Declaration. “I’ll always be here to make you feel better, Makoto. Whenever you’re scared, or sick, or sad, I’ll be there to sing to you and make you feel better.”

Makoto squeezed his hand in return. “Thank you, Haru-chan. I’d like that a lot.”

Haru gave him a small smile. “Do you think you can sleep now?” Makoto nodded, and soon the two fell asleep hand in hand, the storm outside no longer able to reach them.

\---((Present Day))---

Their phones displayed ‘12:00,’ and Kisumi, Asahi, Haru, and Makoto all raised a glass in their private room at their favorite karaoke place.

“A toast!” Kisumi declared, “Happy birthday, Makoto!” The others echoed the sentiment, and Makoto smiled in gratitude as they all took a drink.

“Shall we sing you _Happy Birthday?”_ Kisumi asked, already grabbing one of the microphones.

“That’s okay!” Makoto said quickly, but it was too late as Asahi and Kisumi energetically launched into an enthusiastic chorus of _Happy Birthday_ with no music to accompany them. Haru smiled slightly as he watched Makoto blush and laugh along with their antics.

When they finished, Kisumi handed Makoto the microphone with a flourish. “Your turn to pick, birthday boy!” Makoto took the microphone and nodded his agreement with a laugh, scanning through the machine to choose a song. It was a little embarrassing, but Makoto enjoyed singing with his friends, so he tended to choose tunes everyone could join in on.

_“And_ it looks like you need another drink,” Kisumi added casually, already reaching for the phone to order more.

Makoto looked over at his half-full glass. “I’m fine, Kisumi, thank you,” he said, but Kisumi would not be deterred.

“Two more drinks then,” he decided, and Haru flashed him a warning look. Before he could even open his mouth, Kisumi raised one hand in surrender. “I get it, I get it!” Kisumi said placatingly, “I’ll just order some more so we’ll have some extra on hand—for _everyone,”_ he explained.

Haru’s expression remained dubious. _He’ll still try to get Makoto to drink them anyway,_ he thought with a frown. It was likely because it was Makoto’s birthday, but Kisumi had clearly decided to make it his own personal mission to get Makoto drunk tonight. Haru pursed his lips. He’d have to watch him closely.

As if sensing he was under suspicion, Kisumi smoothly changed the subject while Makoto continued to browse for a song. “How about you sing the next one, Haru?” he asked innocently.

Haru’s expression didn’t change. “No.”

This time, Asahi jumped in to voice his opinion. “Aw, come on Haru, just one? We already know about your secret _amazing_ voice, so what’s the harm?”

“No,” Haru repeated firmly, once again cursing his past self. He never sang at their karaoke parties; he enjoyed watching and just being with his friends, and his friends enjoyed his company. However, ever since he drank too much _one time_ and they managed to get him to sing, they wouldn’t let him spectate in peace anymore. No, _now_ they hounded him about it every time they went out, without fail.

At least, until his Makoto saved him. “Leave him alone, guys,” Makoto said as he finally made his selection, and he reached over Haru to hand Asahi the other microphone. He took a sip of his drink before giving them all a wide smile. “Let’s just have fun!”

The song began as everyone in the group each gave their own degrees of a smile of agreement in return, and the party continued in a whirlwind of drinks, songs, and merriment.

\---((A While Later))---

Haru wasn’t sure how Kisumi had done it on his watch, but he had succeeded in getting Makoto spectacularly drunk. Haru put a supportive hand on Makoto’s thigh as he lightly swayed in place on the cushioned bench, clumsily reaching out for another sip of his drink.

Kisumi, who was slightly tipsy himself, grinned and leaned forward to toast with Makoto. Haru, who had the strongest tolerance and wasn’t drunk at all, frowned slightly. He wanted to chastise Kisumi for this, because Makoto was sure to feel it later, but he couldn’t bring himself to make waves on Makoto’s birthday—especially when he was having so much fun. So he kept his worries to himself and quietly took another sip of his drink. He’d have to coax Makoto into drinking some water soon, though.

Meanwhile Asahi, who was also completely plastered, finished off his beer with a satisfied sound before taking another one. “Makoto should sing next!” he announced, and Kisumi wholeheartedly agreed.

Makoto laughed good-naturedly in response. “But guys, I don’t know what to sing! I’m out of ideas!”

“You’ve gotta sing _something!”_ Asahi insisted, “Sing something special!”

“Special?” Makoto echoed, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah!” Asahi replied, getting more excited by the notion as he talked about it. “It’s your birthday, so you should sing something _special,_ something _important,_ something that celebrates the occasion!”

“Something special, huh…” Makoto pondered, and his eyes shifted to Haru at his side ever-so-slightly. Tiny warning bells started going off in Haru’s head. He didn’t like where this was going.

Makoto finally seemed to make some kind of mental decision, and he reached for the selection machine. “I’ve got something special,” he said, and Haru peered over his shoulder to see what letters he was typing: _A…i…_

Yep, Haru _definitely_ didn’t like where this was going. “Makoto, don’t,” he pleaded weakly, but he had the sinking feeling his protests were futile.

“Why not?” Makoto asked, brushing away Haru’s concerns as he found the song. “Asahi said it should be _special.”_

“Oooh, what is it?” Kisumi asked, intrigued by Haru’s reaction and therefore immediately interested.

“It’s nothing,” Haru started saying, but Makoto’s explanation overrode his attempt to downplay the situation.

“I sing this to Haru when it’s just the two of us,” Makoto explained without hesitation or even a blush, and Haru’s cheeks reddened enough for the both of them.

Now _both_ Asahi and Kisumi were interested. “You’ve gotta sing it, Makoto!” Asahi cheered as Makoto made the selection.

“I dance sometimes, too,” Makoto continued to reveal, and Haru wanted to sink into the seat cushion.

Asahi and Kisumi looked at Haru, then looked at each other before they wordlessly pulled the table closer to them, giving Makoto a tiny area to move around in.

Haru tried one last time before the song began. “Makoto—”

“Shh, Haru-chan,” Makoto said, giving him a not-so-subtle wink, “Let me sing to you.”

“Yeah, Haru, let him sing!” Asahi agreed with another cheer, and Haru bit back a groan.

Makoto stood up in front of him as the room quieted and the song loaded on screen. Makoto struck a pose, staring at Haru through his bangs as he held the microphone to his lips and said in a low, sultry voice:

_“Let’s wink.”_

A jazzy, upbeat song began to play, and already Haru could feel his ears starting to burn with embarrassment as Asahi and Kisumi cheered through the intro music.

_“You! Don’t you have something like real love? How selfish honey, how selfish, I cry…”_ Makoto’s movements were erratic but decidedly energetic, and with every new gesture and flourish, Haru only grew more certain: he was doomed. _“If it’s five minutes, then I fade out without being able to save you…”_

_“Why? Was your past love a bit strong?”_ Haru jumped a bit as Makoto slid closer to him in a rush, emoting along with the lyrics. _“I don’t care about that, it’s painful to me…Heartbreak days? Then instead run away, make love…”_ With another wink and a light caress of his cheek Makoto backed off, and Haru blinked; he was still in shock that this was even happening at all, but now he was even more bowled over by exactly how Makoto was singing.

When sober Makoto usually sang this song for him he was full of cute and shy embarrassment; Haru could always tell through his blushing smile and slightly halting voice that although Makoto was a bit embarrassed, he was also having a good time putting on a special show for Haru. _This_ Makoto gave off an entirely different, shamelessly confident and uninhibited energy—Haru found himself unable to look away, entranced by Makoto’s new rendition of the song…despite his mortification that their friends were also present.

_“I’m asking for the impossible, deep in the night, one-coin love,”_

“Oh my god,” Asahi said, floored by what they were seeing. Kisumi elbowed him to shush, lest he break Makoto’s concentration.

Makoto suddenly lunged closer to Haru again; Haru was worried for a second that he might lose his balance, but he seemed fine as he reached to cup Haru’s cheek this time. _“What’s beneath your smiling face, so lonely, please stop already…”_ Haru’s face grew impossibly redder, and Makoto pulled back with a little spin as he launched into the refrain amidst Asahi and Kisumi’s catcall cheers:

_“I want to love, I want to be loved, Love Wanderer_

_Pass through the shooting stars, search for how to love_

_The pain in my chest, the sin of your kiss, don’t measure the value of love_

_The adventure of love we repeat day & night”_

“This _is_ really happening, right?” Asahi asked a bit too loudly, and Kisumi elbowed him again.

“I said hush!” he scolded, but their commentary didn’t seem to bother Makoto at all as he started to sing the next verse.

_“Now! It’s an earnest try, it’s not a lie!”_ Their comments didn’t bother Makoto, but they _did_ bother Haru. He felt his face burn hotter and hotter with each wanton sway of Makoto’s hips, and he finally had to shift his gaze to the side, unable to stand the conflicting emotions any longer.

Makoto wasn’t having any of that, however, and he sat on Haru’s side in the direction he was looking. _“Why do you pretend not to see, honey?”_ Green eyes sizzled into him, and Makoto continued his serenade as Haru’s mouth went dry. _“It’s so tantalizing, it’s too much, you’re my beloved, knock out!”_ Makoto got up to return to the ‘dance floor’ as Asahi and Kisumi cheered again. Any remaining scraps of Haru’s dignity flew out the window as he weighed his options. Maybe he could sneak out the door and they wouldn’t notice…

_“Get! Stare tightly, a signal with the eyes,”_ Makoto raised one daring eyebrow as he flirted with Haru, and Haru’s eyes widened. Nope, that plan wouldn’t work. Haru couldn’t move from this spot if he tried. _“Even though I want to hold you tight, you’re free…”_

“Get him, Makoto!” Kisumi called, and this time Asahi was the one to elbow him.

“What happened to no commentary?” Asahi complained, and Kisumi smiled sheepishly.

_“Yes, you’re like a butterfly; it’s flying away, your heart…”_

Haru’s brain short circuited. He wasn’t here. This wasn’t actually happening.

But no, it was, and Makoto was sitting next to him again. _“Run away after school, from your sinful eyes…as you wish, so sexy, show me everything even more!”_ Makoto reached for one of the open folds of Haru’s jacket as he sang, and Haru slapped his hand away, mortified even as a little thrill shot up his spine. But Makoto wasn’t even a little bit deterred by Haru’s denial as he leapt back up for the next refrain:

_“I want to dream, I want to have dreams, We’re Wonderers_

_Jump over the crescent moon, seize our endless love_

_The truth of the eyes, the lie of a frank expression_

_I can’t solve it, the sign of love_

_Sun and stars, I want to know your universe”_

During the short musical interlude after, Makoto did his best to show off a few clumsy, inebriated dance moves, much to Asahi and Kisumi’s utter delight. Haru was still at war with himself, his embarrassment ever-present despite his overpowering appreciation for Makoto’s performance and rapt attention to his song. But he might catch a break. Makoto might be too drunk to remember the—

_“Ow!”_

Asahi and Kisumi cheered at Makoto’s catcall, and Haru bit his lip. Nevermind. Even drunk Makoto would never mess up the timing of the song’s catcall, it seemed. Haru didn’t have time to sort out how _that_ little detail made him feel, however, as the instrumental beat slowed into the more “serious” bridge. Makoto ran his free hand through his hair and sat next to Haru again, edging even closer than he’d been before.

_Oh no._

_“Yes…I can feel you this close,”_ Despite what his body was telling him, Haru tried to subtly edge himself away…but of course Makoto wouldn’t let him, and he simply followed Haru’s face with his own, mere centimeters away as he brought his free hand a whisper away from Haru’s cheek. _“Oh…I’m going to touch you, that skin…”_

Asahi spat out his drink, and Kisumi just grinned as he thumped him on the back while he coughed. Haru, for his part, hadn’t even had time to blink in response before Makoto was gone, back on the ‘stage’ for his final repeat of the refrains.

The rest of the song went by in a blur as Haru’s embarrassment and his friends catcalls finally melted away; Haru was riveted to Makoto’s every move, his eyes jumping from his swaying hips to his chest, to his powerful arms to his _eyes_ and all over again. _His_ Makoto, uninhibited and singing only for him, was something Haru never wanted to end…and yet, he thought as the embarrassment crept back in at the end, it’d be best if _this_ particular episode ended, and he could talk to Makoto later about an encore performance sometime…when they were _alone, in private._

_“Ow!”_ And with one final catcall that shot straight through Haru’s heart, the song was over. Makoto took his seat once again amidst Asahi and Kisumi’s wild clapping and cries for more. Haru swiped the microphone from him.

Seeing this, Kisumi leapt into action, never one to miss an opportunity to tease Haru. “What’s this, Haru?” he asked, “Are you going to sing next?”

Haru just glared at him before he set the microphone down on the table. “I’m going to take Makoto home.”

Asahi and Kisumi immediately began to protest, but Haru held up a hand, undeterred. “Look,” he said, and he stood up so they could see Makoto on Haru’s other side. Makoto was leaning heavily against the back of the seat; his head was against the cushion and his eyes were closed. It was as if his performance had drained the last of his energy, and now Makoto had decided that it was bedtime. Haru had to get him home before he decided to lay down on the seat and go to sleep.

Seeing this, Asahi and Kisumi reluctantly agreed, and their little celebration for Makoto came to an end. Haru coaxed Makoto out of his seat and into his jacket, carefully guiding him out the door. He could only hope for Makoto’s sake that he wasn’t _too_ drunk by the time they got to his apartment, or this night would be far from over.

\---((At Makoto’s Apartment))---

Makoto felt like hell warmed over as he knelt next to the toilet, heaving his guts out. He was just grateful that they’d made it home before the alcohol completely caught up with him. Haru had gotten him home and changed, but once he’d laid down for bed the world had started to spin—and the toilet was now his temporary best friend. He let out a tiny groan. Why had he drunk so much?

Haru, bless him, was kneeling somewhere near him, gently running a hand through his hair while occasionally wiping his brow with a cool washcloth. Makoto felt a stab of guilt. He really didn’t deserve such kindness when he’d sealed his own fate.

He clumsily tried to push Haru away during a break in the action. “I’m fine,” he said in a roughened voice. “Please go to sleep, Haru-chan.”

Haru frowned and didn’t move, seeing through him immediately. “You’re not fine, and you don’t need to feel guilty,” he said. “I’m here for you, Makoto. I’m not leaving you alone.”

Makoto didn’t have the strength to argue, especially when Haru’s presence and comforting actions were making him feel so much better. He felt a burst of warmth at Haru’s words, but he was overwhelmed by another wave of nausea before he could reply. As he bent over there, heaving and miserable, he could faintly hear Haru’s quiet-yet-clear voice in the background, softly singing a familiar tune:

_“Come stop your crying, it’ll be alright,_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you; I will be here, don’t you cry.”_

Makoto sat up again for a moment as Haru kept going, continuing his rhythmic caresses of his hair:

_“For one so small, you seem so strong;_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can’t be broken; I will be here, don’t you cry._

_‘Cuz you’ll be in my heart,_

_Yes, you’ll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forevermore._

_You’ll be in my heart, no matter what they say._

_You’ll be in my heart, always.”_

Makoto smiled. He knew how rarely Haru sang, so it was not lost on him how special it was that he would sing for him. Just for him. As Makoto caught his breath, he turned to smile at Haru.

“I love you, Haru,” he said, and Haru smiled slightly in return, reaching to gently caress his cheek.

“I love you too, Makoto. Do you think you can make it to bed now?” he asked, and when Makoto nodded he stood, offering him his hand. “I’ll get you some water, too…”

Makoto smiled again and took the offered hand, carefully coming to his feet before allowing Haru to guide him to the sink so he could brush his teeth. “Thank you, Haru-chan,” Makoto murmured as Haru then guided him out of the bathroom while continuing to fuss over him.

Haru blushed a bit but didn’t stop. “Drop the –chan.”

\---((That Morning))---

Makoto groaned quietly as light peeked around the edges of the curtain, shining directly onto his closed eyes and offending his irritated senses. He rolled away from the light, hoping that might help dull the pounding in his head. It didn’t.

Makoto once again made a noise of displeasure before he blindly flung out an arm, reaching for Haru. When his hand found nothing but air he cracked open an eye to investigate. He was alone. However, before Makoto could even fully register this fact, he heard a voice behind him.

“How are you feeling?” Braving the light, Makoto rolled over towards the voice, squinting in that direction. Haru stood at the side of the bed carrying a tray with porridge, water, and pain pills.

Haru didn’t wait for an answer and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. “If you’re hungry for more than this, I can make something else. If not, I can make whatever you like later, once you’re feeling better.”

“I think this is good for now,” Makoto said after pausing to take a mental inventory of himself. He moved to sit up, allowing Haru to place the little tray over his lap.

“After you eat this, rest some more,” Haru insisted. “No one wants to be hungover for their entire birthday.”

Makoto tried to nod in agreement but winced as his brain consequently shook like a loose marble. After the rattling subsided, he took the pills, then a tentative bite of porridge. It was exactly what he needed, of course. “Thank you for taking care of me, Haru,” Makoto said, pausing his meal to look at Haru, his green eyes shining with love and sincerity. “I really appreciate it.”

Haru’s cheeks turned slightly pink from the blatant praise and tenderness, but he forced himself not to look away. “You don’t have to thank me; it’s just breakfast.”

Makoto immediately (but slowly) shook his head. “It’s not just breakfast. You took care of me so well last night, too.”

Haru’s brow crinkled ever-so-slightly. “You remember that?”

Makoto nodded. “You took such good care of me…and I love it when you sing, Haru. It made me feel so much better.”

_Now_ Haru looked away in embarrassment. _Damn._ “…I was assuming you wouldn’t remember,” Haru muttered, and Makoto let out a giggle.

“I would _never_ forget you singing to me, Haru-chan,” Makoto said, and when Haru peeked back at him, his smile was so open, so happy, that Haru couldn’t help his lips curving upwards in return.

“I’m glad it made you feel better,” Haru said before gesturing to his breakfast. “Now eat, please.”

Makoto continued to eat, and Haru reached for Makoto’s phone. Makoto watched him pick it up. “Do I have a lot of messages?” he asked.

Haru nodded, seeing the onslaught of notifications on the main screen. “This can wait until you’re feeling better later,” he stated, and Makoto’s throbbing headache couldn’t help but agree with him. The thought of staring at a screen for a long period of time right now made his head spin…and besides, no phone meant he got to spend more quiet time with Haru. It was a win-win, really. As Haru moved to turn the phone off, one notification in particular caught his eye.

_Kisumi sent a photo._

Makoto watched Haru frown as he pressed a button on his phone. “What?” he asked when Haru’s frown deepened.

“…” Haru knew he couldn’t hide it from him, but oh, how he wanted to. Just because he remembered when they’d gotten home didn’t mean that Makoto remembered _everything._ “…Kisumi sent a photo or two,” he said, reluctantly turning the phone so Makoto could see.

_Hope you’re feeling alright, Makoto, I’m glad you had fun last night! :p_ The picture showed Makoto sitting next to Haru and leaning in _way_ too close, with his hand about to ghost a caress over his cheek. The lighting was dark, but Makoto could still clearly see his drunken-yet-sultry expression, as well as Haru’s bright red ears. Haru had his back to the camera, but Makoto’s mind supplied Haru’s exhilarated-yet-mortified expression for him. In an instant, the memories he’d set aside came rushing to the foreground. He hadn’t forgotten the party, but he’d been so focused on Haru’s kindness from last night and this morning that he hadn’t thought about it until now.

_Oh my god._

“Oh my god,” Makoto said, staring at the screen as if he was seeing a scene of fiction instead of last night. His eyes were wide as he took his phone from Haru to flip through the other photos Kisumi had sent, and—“Is this a _video?”_ he asked in horror, but Haru hurriedly took the phone away before Makoto could press play.

“He’ll be deleting those,” Haru said firmly, but Makoto could still feel his entire face burning red with embarrassment.

“I…I can’t believe I did that,” Makoto said, partially in shock.

“Neither can I,” Haru said dryly in reply, and Makoto’s eyes snapped to him in sudden realization.

“Oh my god, Haru, I’m so sorry; that’s a song for _you_ and I—”

“Makoto, it’s all right,” Haru said emphatically, chucking the phone out of sight before he took Makoto’s hand in his, resting them together on the tray. “You were drunk and they egged you on; I understand what happened, and I’m not upset, so there’s nothing to be sorry about,” he explained, quelling Makoto’s panic and guilt with the calm endless blue of his ocean eyes. He held eye contact with Makoto for as long as Makoto needed, needing him to see that Haru was truly okay; he didn’t want Makoto to be upset, especially on his birthday. In a few more moments Makoto broke into a sunny smile, squeezing his hand.

“I get it, Haru-chan, thank you. But please still accept my apology anyway, at least,” he added, tightening his grip and holding fast.

Haru’s heart warmed. His Makoto was so selfless. “Okay,” he said, and he slid his hand from Makoto’s after one final squeeze so he could continue eating. Crisis over, Makoto turned his attention back to his food. Haru watched him, relieved that he felt better about the entire incident. However, there was one more thing that Haru just couldn’t let go of…

“Just promise me one thing,” Haru blurted after a long silence, and Makoto looked over at him, his mouth full of porridge. “Promise me that from now on, no matter what, you’ll only sing that song for me. _In private.”_

Makoto swallowed slowly. “I promise,” he said, his mind already whirring as he tried to figure out where this was coming from. Did this mean that Haru actually _was_ upset about last night? Why did he say that he wasn’t then?

Haru saw Makoto’s eyes flicker with uncertainty. Crap. Now he’d confused him. He needed to just come out and explain, despite his embarrassment, or Makoto wouldn’t get it. “I’m not upset,” he repeated, looking deeply into Makoto’s eyes.

Makoto held his gaze for a moment before looking down into his bowl, unsure. “Then why—”

“You were too sexy last night,” Haru admitted, his face flushing at the memory.

Makoto’s eyes shot back up to him. “I…what?”

“When you were singing, you were so confident and seductive, and—and so many other things I can’t even begin to describe adequately,” Haru went on, his eyes boring into Makoto’s with their intense possessiveness and desire. “I don’t want anyone else to see you like that… _especially_ Kisumi,” he added with a grimace. Makoto giggled a little, but it faded away quickly as Haru’s eyes burned even brighter. “It’s selfish of me, but when you sing that song to me, drunk or sober, that is a Makoto I want to keep all to myself.”

Makoto felt warmth flood through him at Haru’s bold statement; his headache was pushed to the sidelines in favor of focusing on the heat curling low in his belly. Haru was right; there were things that they kept just between the two of them as a couple, and Makoto agreed that this was _definitely_ one of those things. “Okay, Haru-chan,” Makoto replied breathlessly before he repeated his earlier words, “I promise.” He suddenly grabbed Haru’s shoulder, tugging him forward so Makoto could murmur directly into his ear: “You were the only one I had eyes for in the room last night anyways.”

Haru bit back a groan as Makoto let him go. Makoto was still hungover, he reminded himself; those particular _birthday activities_ could wait until tonight when Makoto would be healthier and more apt to enjoy their _celebrating._

Makoto appeared to have come to the same conclusion, because he gave Haru a smile full of promise before kissing his cheek. Haru turned before Makoto pulled away, affectionately rubbing their noses together before he started to get up. “Did you want any more food?” he asked, gesturing at the tray. 

Makoto shook his head. “I think that was just enough, thank you.”

Haru leaned down to take the tray. “You should sleep a bit more; I’ll bring you some more water, too…” He turned to take the tray back to the kitchen.

Makoto called out after him, halting his progress. “Will you lay down with me?” he asked, and Haru turned back to look at him briefly before continuing towards the kitchen.

“Yeah.”

Makoto couldn’t see it as he walked away, but he could easily hear the tender smile in Haru’s voice. He smiled to himself contentedly as he burrowed back down into the covers. After a few minutes Haru returned; he set the water on the nightstand before he climbed in as well. The two eventually settled with Haru’s back to Makoto’s chest, with Makoto scooted down slightly lower so he could nuzzle into Haru’s neck. He placed a kiss there and let out a happy sigh, draping his arm loosely around Haru’s waist.

Haru took hold of that hand and laced their fingers together. “Feeling any better?” he asked quietly, and Makoto kissed his neck again.

“I am, Haru-chan, thank you.” He nuzzled him once more, and Haru squeezed his hand in response. As Makoto started to drift off to sleep, he came awake again, suddenly realizing something.

“Haru, you haven’t corrected me about your nickname since last night,” he said, and Haru wiggled a little awkwardly in his arms at the observation.

“…It’s fine on your birthday,” he muttered, and Makoto let out a happy giggle.

“I love you, Haru-chan.” When Makoto didn’t receive an immediate reply, he couldn’t resist needling him just a little bit. “Do you love me too, _Haru-chan?”_

“Don’t push it.” Makoto giggled again. In another second, Haru squeezed his hand once more before pushing closer back towards Makoto’s body. “I love you, too. Happy birthday, Makoto.”

Makoto smiled in response, feeling warm tingles spread all over his body. “Thank you,” he murmured sleepily as he cuddled closer, starting to drift off. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or not, but as Makoto fell asleep he thought he heard Haru’s quiet singing drift into his ears:

“ _‘Cuz you’ll be in my heart,_

_Yes, you’ll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forevermore._

_You’ll be in my heart, no matter what they say._

_You’ll be in my heart, always.”_

“Always,” Haru whispered at the end, and his eyes slowly drifted shut as well, joining Makoto in sleep.

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Yeah I don’t get the Wanderer vs Wonderer either, it was like that in the lyrics so :shrugs: lol~~
> 
> WOO the top note was long so I’ll keep this short, I hope you enjoyed the shenanigans! Christmas fic hopefully coming by the end of the year (it doesn’t exist yet, haaaa) stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
